Bleach Inferno
by Inferno13
Summary: A new Bleach storyline created by me with new characters for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Legal Disclaimer

I do not own Bleach, the original characters, or storyline. All Bleach related products are owned by the original creator Tite Kubo.

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark, cold night in San Antonio. A tall teenage boy with brown hair and eyes walks around the corner of a pitch black street on his way home from his friend's house. The cool air swirls around him, as if attracted to his body heat. It roars in his ear, calling to him. The road before him is dark and mysterious. He carefully steps forward, trying to detect any light. He walks along the path, which seems to go on forever. He walks for several minutes until he realizes that something is wrong. The road, which had taken him no longer than 5 minutes to walk on a normal day, continued to extend. He looks in all directions, hoping to find something familiar, but cannot. Suddenly, the boy hears the sound of his friend's voice calling to him. "Jacob, I'm over here." He quickly turns around, but sees nothing. Jacob sighs as he turns back around, but to his surprise he is no longer alone. Staring him in the eyes is a giant monster wearing a mask. "I'll eat your soul!" yells the monster as it opens its large mouth and lunges at Jacob. The boy quickly turns and runs, fearing for his life. He runs as fast as he can, fleeing from the horrid monster. He trips along the dark road. He covers his head in fear repeating to himself, "It isn't real." The boy turns just as the monster reaches him, yelling, "Your mine!" Jacob yells as the monsters mighty jaws begin to close around him. Suddenly, a great flash of light appears. Jacob's body shines in a radiant light. The monster leaps back and the boy rises to his feet. Jacob, now dressed in a black kimono, holds two swords. The blade in his left hand is decorated with the image of green vines on the hilt, while the blade in his right possess red flames, both without cross guards. "Stay back Hollow!" yells Jacob. "I know what you are now! You don't scare me." The large Hollow looks at the newly transformed boy before him and quietly speaks in fear, "Sh.. Shinigami…." Jacob jumps at the beast, thrusting his blades into the mask of the creature. "You're finished." says Jacob, showing no emotion. The Hollow's body burns away and tiny blue crystallized lights float into the air. Jacob then takes a step forward and faints.


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Disclaimer

I do not own Bleach, the original characters, or storyline. All Bleach related products are owned by the original creator Tite Kubo.

**Chapter 2**

"Jacob, wake up! You're going to be late for school." calls a woman's voice. Jacob jumps from his bed clinching his fists. "Where's the Hollow? Where am I?" Jacob says in a daze. "Was it all a dream?" Jacob says as he walks to his closet. He quickly grabs his clothes and changes, and then continues to get ready for school. -times skip: 15 minutes- "I'm leaving mom!" Jacob yells as he grabs his backpack and runs through the door. He sprints down the road towards his school, knowing that he can't waste time if he wants to make it to school before the bell rings. As Jacob runs down the road he notices a black butterfly fly past him. Suddenly a mysterious figure appears before him, wearing a black kimono with a katana on his side. Jacob quickly stops in fear. "Wh - who are you?" Jacob asks the man. "I know what happened last night." The man says in a low voice. "You destroyed that Hollow without breaking a sweat. You even have twin blades; the people at Soul Society are very impressed. And yet, at the same time frightened by your potential. Don't mess up, we'll be watching you closely." In an instant the man vanishes. "Who was that and what is a soul society?" Jacob says to himself. A bell rings in the distance. "Not again." says Jacob as he begins to run toward the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Disclaimer

I do not own Bleach, the original characters, or storyline. All Bleach related products are owned by the original creator Tite Kubo.

**Chapter 3**

"Another tardy Mr. Burchett?" says a woman as Jacob enters the doors of the school. "Yeah…." Jacob says in a low voice. "Here's your slip, now hurry to class." says the woman as she hands Jacob a white piece of paper. Jacob takes the paper from the woman and walks down the hall and into a room. "Do you have a slip Jacob?" says a tall man with gray hair. "Yes Sir." replies Jacob to the teacher. Jacob hands the paper to his teacher and then walks to a desk where he sits down. "Now that everyone is here we can start our lesson for the day." says the teacher to the class. As the man continues to talk, Jacob looks to his right and whispers to the boy with dark hair and glasses sitting next to him, "Rene, I need to tell you something. Some weird stuff is going on. I'll tell you about it at lunch." "Alright." says the boy to Jacob. -Time Skip: 2 hours 45 minutes- "What is it you wanted to tell me?" says Rene as he walks up to the table where Jacob is sitting. "Quick, sit down. If people heard this they would think I'm crazy." The boy sits and Jacob continues to speak," Last night, when I left your house some really weird stuff happened. I took the same way home that I always do, but there wasn't any light on my street when I got there. Then I started walking down it, but no matter how far I walked, I never got any further. The road never ended. And all of a sudden this big monster came out of no where and attacked me! I ran, but it was fast, I couldn't get away. Right when it was about to eat me my body started glowing, I couldn't see anything. The next thing I knew I was wearing a black kimono, was holding two katana, and knew all this stuff that I've never heard of before. The monster is called a Hollow, and I'm a Shinigami…. Anyway, the Hollow seemed to be afraid of me, I don't know why though. But I jumped at it and slashed with my swords. Then I passed out and woke up in my room." Rene remains silent, staring at Jacob. "Did you hit your head this morning or something? It was just a dream. But you should write that down, it might make a good story." "It was real, I know it was." Jacob says quietly. -Time Skip: 3 hours 40 minutes- The halls of the school are silent and empty. Suddenly, the sound a ringing of a bell comes from all directions and doors fly open. The once desolate halls are now filled with chaos as teenagers run toward the outside. Inside a classroom Jacob calmly rises from a desk and walks through the door. "Jacob, can you believe it? Its finally summer!" says a girl as she walks up behind Jacob. Jacob turns to the girl and says, "Hey Liz. Yeah, summer at last. But school wasn't so bad this year. A lot of good things happened, although they didn't happen until the end of the year." The two continue to talk as they walk out into the bright sun and warm summer air. "Well, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." says Liz to Jacob. "Alright, see ya." says Jacob as they part, walking into different directions.


End file.
